


A matter of time

by Thatenbywithweirdhair



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Crush, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, JakexHolt, Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Ray Holt x Jake Peralta, Smut, Sub Jake Peralta, Submissive, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, jake Peralta / ray holt, jake Peralta X ray holt, jake peralta - Freeform, ray Holt - Freeform, ray holt / Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatenbywithweirdhair/pseuds/Thatenbywithweirdhair
Summary: Jake and ray have sexual tension
Relationships: Ray Holt & Jake Peralta, Ray Holt/Jake Peralta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. I mean it

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to go in a different direction so here we are!

Jakes attraction to holt started in Florida. Although the kiss didn’t mean anything, it had sparked a thought that somehow hadn’t occurred to Jake. Holt had a life outside the precinct. From that, a few conflicting porn searches and a habit of trying to get in trouble, Jake knew he was into Holt.

They were working a case together, and they needed a distraction  
‘Okay, let’s fight’  
There was a hint of a smile on the captains face. Jake had asked him to fight as a distraction a few times this week  
‘If I didn’t know any better I’d think you like me fighting you.’  
Jake froze  
‘More like-‘ He hadn’t thought of an excuse  
‘I like to punch you!’  
As soon as Jake said it he regretted it  
Holts's eyes scanned Jakes body quickly, his eyes settled on Jakes's lips  
‘Sure Peralta,’  
A flush crept over Jakes's face, and before he could say anything the fight was on.  
Holt never hit Jake hard, but it was enough to leave a few marks here and there. Jake found himself liking them 

Later on, Holt called him into his office  
‘I understand that you blew the arson stakeout’  
‘Oh, right that. Okay so I don’t know who but someone’s car started playing Katy Perry at full volume and the guy saw us’  
Holt gave his classic disapproving stare  
‘Roar is underrated’ Jake muttered  
Holt stood up from his desk and walked towards him.  
‘Look at me Peralta’  
Holt stood close, and Jake looked up and he felt his chest tighten. The moment seemed to last for weeks as Jake tried to keep a steady breath  
‘No more accidents Peralta.’ Holt leaned in  
‘I mean it.’ He growled  
Another endless moment passed by  
‘Dismissed’

That night, as Jake touched himself, there was only one thing on his mind. He threw his head back into the pillow and shuddered as he moaned  
‘Holt.’  
As he painted and cleaned himself up, he began to admire the marks holt has left.  
Little did Jake know, holt had been admiring them too, he was coming to terms with the fact that he was enjoying tormenting Jake too,  
Holt sighed, Jake had been acting weird around him, maybe there was a chance Jake felt the same.  
If so, it was only a matter of time.


	2. Shaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holt’s plan is in action, and Jake gets a reward

Jake’s heart raced as he saw Holt across the bullpen, but he promised himself he would be normal around him.   
‘Attention Nine-Nine’ holt announced   
‘Today we are going to tackle the filing system. Amy, you organise the files into year order’  
‘It would be a pleasure captain’ Amy chirped in  
‘Yes. Anyway, terry I need you to move the cabinets, Jake you’re with me on box duty. Rosa and Charles, you’re printing labels. Scully and Hitchcock, just go home.’  
‘Sweet! My new magazine has arrived, you wouldn’t believe the positions-‘ Hitchcock started  
‘Leave, don’t say another word.’   
‘Copy that’ 

‘I hate doing the filing, it sucks.’ Jake whined as he walked to Holt   
‘I know, but I was trying to find a recent case file and it was in the box of cases from 1978’  
Jake nodded, under Gina’s rule it was a free for all  
’We just need to take the labels off and pass them off to Rosa and Charles. I suggest we untag 7 boxes and then make the trip.’  
’Okay, but you’re doing the 4 boxes, I’m doing 3.’  
Holt rolled his eyes  
’we will obviously be alternating while the other goes to Charles.’  
’obviously’ Jake muttered  
’what?’  
’Nothing!’ Jake explained   
It was going to be a long day.

For a while, jake stuck to his agreement to stay silent while they worked.  
’so captain, how’re things?’   
’you lasted one minute and five seconds.’  
’that’s a long time!’  
Holt shot jake a glare   
’I’m worried about the 4th Street robbery, Joanne from admin is a nightmare and the gracious-’  
’I meant how are you, Captain?’ jake explained kindly  
Holt was taken aback, he was used to the annoying questions but jake actually wanted to know.  
’Im fine, cheddar has-’  
’no sense of good or bad?’  
’that makes 7, go to rosa.’  
Jake used Holts suggested holding method perfectly, and as he turned around he could’ve sworn he saw Holt looking at him.

Later that night, after terry somehow crushed a cabinet, Charles saying several too many gross box innuendos and rosa almost smashing Amy’s prized label maker, jake sat next to holt at shaws.  
’Jake, I would like to invite you round to my home for some drinks on a night convenient for you.’  
’yes sir, tomorrow?’  
Ray smiled slightly, everything was going well with his plan. Peralta was even more eager than he expected.  
’I shall look forward to it greatly.’   
He stood up and leaned into Jakes’s ear   
’See what happens when you don't have accidents?’  
He walked towards the door  
’goodnight Nine-Nine’  
A scattering of goodbyes followed 

Jake would’ve been confused if he wasn’t overwhelmed with excitement  
Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough


	3. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two couldn’t keep their hands off each other for long

After a morning of being too hungover to walk, it finally dawned on Jake that he agreed to go to Holts house. He was excited, although if there was someone he was going to flirt with, he never imagined it would be Holt.

Holt opened the door to a smiling Jake.  
‘Please, come in. Take off your shoes.’  
Holt glared at Jake as he put his sneakers on the table.  
‘They aren’t dirty.’ Jake chimed   
He took the unwavering stare as a sign Holt did not care. 

They sat on the couch.  
Electricity was in the air   
’so jake-’  
Jake didn’t care, he kissed Holt urgently, he needed it.  
Holt’s hand grabbed Jakes hair, eliciting a reluctant moan.  
Jake climbed onto him, straddling holt as they continued to kiss.  
Holt trailed kisses down jakes neck slowly, savouring jakes heavy breathing and desperate whines.  
As he unbuttoned Jakes shirt, he could feel Jake getting hard on top of him.  
Holt went slow, excruciating so. Every so often he’d hit a sensitive spot that would make Jake moan

Holt laid Jake down, still teasing Jake as he undid the button of His jeans   
Holts strokes were just as evilly slow as his kisses  
‘Please daddy.’ Jake gasped   
‘Daddy?’ Holt chuckled   
Before Jake could answer Holt whispered in his ear   
‘Say it again, and don’t stop saying it.’  
Jake obeyed, muttering daddy over and over again  
Holts strokes were controlled, and they gradually got faster  
Jake continued, his voice breathy and desperate   
‘And who is daddy?’ Holt muttered  
‘You are daddy.’ Jake groaned loudly  
Holt could feel Jake getting close  
‘Look at me’ they locked eyes   
‘Say it again’  
‘You are my daddy!’ Jake exclaimed as he came, shuddering and twitching with pleasure.  
After Jakes breathing slowed holt stroked his hair  
‘Are you okay?’  
Jake gave a warm smile   
‘I’m very ok.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake wants rough and things are fun

Holt knew Jake had been trying to annoy him all week.  
They couldn’t see each other until Friday, and Jake had promised he wouldn’t touch himself in any way   
First, he wrote his already illegible files in green pen.  
He derailed the conversation even more than usual, which meant work wasn’t getting done.  
Holt called Jake into his office on Thursday and shut the blinds   
‘What are you trying to achieve Peralta?’ he demanded   
‘I’m not doing anything.’ Jake said unconvincingly   
‘Look, I’m just excited to see you tomorrow.’  
‘And?’  
‘and I wanted to get you riled up because’ he trailed off  
‘You didn’t finish your sentence, Peralta.’  
‘Because I thought maybe you would be rougher with me.’ Jake mumbled   
‘I will provided you stop letting it get in the way of work.’  
Jake nodded   
‘Deal.’

Jakes hand trembled with excitement as he knocked  
They didn’t need small talk, Holt led Jake straight up to his bed.  
As soon as he walked in holt slammed him into the wall and looked at him hungrily, skipping kissing to leave love bites just under his collar   
Holt swiftly took takedown to the floor. He then took a step closer to Jake  
‘Lick my boots,’ holt demanded,   
Jake questioned for a second if that was a joke  
‘Now.’  
Jakes heart raced as he slowly licked the toe of holts leather boots,   
Holt deemed it appropriate, it was what Jake did every day  
Holt pulled his boot back for Jake to start again on his other boot.  
Jake was trying to repress how much he loved it, but he let out a small moan   
Holt grabbed Jake up by the hair. Jake tried to kiss holt but holts hand stopped him  
‘You’re disgusting, you’ve just licked shoes. Pathetic.’  
Jakes mind went blank and he was speechless   
‘But you’re nowhere near done’ he whispered

‘Lie down’  
Jake laid on his back, and suddenly Holt stood above him  
Holt rested his boot on Jakes neck   
‘What do you want right now?’  
Jake could barely put his thoughts together to answer   
‘I want you, I want your hands on me, I need it.’ Jake whined  
’That won’t cut it.’  
Holt got down and straddled Jake, with his hand replacing the boot

‘You’re going to beg me for exactly what you want pet.’  
Holt swore he heard a moan at the nickname   
‘And if I don’t?’  
Holt chuckled, pushing Jakes head back as he began slowly kissing Jakes collar  
‘You just can’t help yourself can you? If you don’t beg me, then you will be gagged and put in the corner of the room for a few hours. Completely silent’  
‘I’ll beg’  
‘I know you will.’

Holt pressed his hips into Jake, kissing every part of his chest  
‘I’ve wanted you so badly all week, I’ve wanted to feel you and be controlled by you’  
Jakes hips involuntary twitched up towards holt   
‘I know I promised I wouldn’t touch myself but I did, I couldn’t stop myself. I just kept thinking about you and I couldn’t help it. I never feel pleasure like when I’m with you’  
‘How many times did you break my rule pet?’  
‘Six.’ Jake whispered   
‘Then you’ll take twelve strikes.’

Holt took his time, savouring Jakes desperate squirming   
‘Bend over the table. Now don’t move a muscle, I’m going to pick a suitable tool’  
Jake felt like holt was gone for hours, but he finally heard him walk downstairs   
‘Thank me for each and every one pet.’  
Jake nodded before a sharp slap caused electricity to jolt through him   
‘Thank you sir’ Jake panted   
The second strike landed over the first, and Jake yelped his thank you  
It was long and thin, each strike precisely focused  
By strike nine, Jake had left nail prints in the table, each strike bringing a new euphoric wave of pleasure  
The last three came all at once, bringing tears into Jakes eyes

Holt delivered one more smack for good measure   
‘Stand up pet’ holt growled softly  
Jake turned to face him   
‘Thank you sir.’  
‘You’re welcome pet, you’ve been a very good boy, go upstairs lie down’  
Jake raced upstairs 

After what felt like an age holt came in, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked  
As they undressed each other frantically, holts hands wrapped around he back or Jakes neck   
‘You need to beg me before I touch you   
His hand explored lower, but not where he wanted   
‘Now pet, beg me for my touch’  
‘Sir plea-‘ Jake whispered   
‘I can’t hear you, now look at me’  
He held his chin up firmly   
‘I am ordering you to beg properly’  
‘Sir, please I’m begging you for you to touch me’  
Jake looked into his eyes  
‘Sir, all week has been hell because I haven’t been able to focus, thinking about you as opposed to die hard like normal. I’ve needed you all week and I need you now. Please make me feel it.’  
‘It?’   
Jake turned from red to scarlet  
‘I’ve never enjoyed sex with anyone more than you. It is how I feel when you touch me.’ Jake mumbled   
‘Oh pet.’

Jake shuddered as he slowly started to stroke his shaft   
‘Aren’t you a good boy?’ He purred ‘say it, say you’re a good boy,’  
‘I’m a good boy sir.’  
‘Who’s good boy?’  
Holt quickened his strokes   
‘Who’s?’ He demanded   
‘I’m your good boy sir.’  
‘Yes you are pet.’   
Holt started to Kiss Jake as he started to stroke quickly  
He leaned into Jakes ear  
‘You’re my good boy’   
As Jakes sweet moans turned into shouts holt whispered one more thing  
‘And you’re mine.’   
Holt felt his body tremble and his back arch as he came. Eventually his body relaxed   
‘Was that it pet?’  
Jake chucked softly   
‘Call me pennywise.’  
‘I don’t get it’   
‘Never mind. Yes, that was it sir. Thank you’  
‘At least we won’t have to wait a week’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this chapter because it’s longer! Thank you for everyone who has given me kudos!


	5. The interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake sits on the other side of the table for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Apologies for the lack of updates recently, hoping to get into writing more  
> Hope you enjoy another saucy chapter, these two are just too good together

There was a hint of a smile on Holt's face as he opened the door to Jake  
‘Come in Peralta.’  
Jakes excitement only because more evident as he followed holt to the dining room, quickly followed by a look of confusion as he saw the room.  
The room was dark, one harsh white light shone on a chair  
‘Take a seat’ Holt growled   
Jake compiled, and holt skimmed through a file for a while on the other side of the desk.  
‘What-‘ Jake began, quickly stopping after he was shot a dangerous look  
‘Jacob Peralta, do you know why you’re here?’  
‘No, I have no idea’  
A hint of a smirk crossed Holt's face   
‘I am here to simply ask you a few questions, It shouldn’t take too much of your time’  
Holt savoured the look on Jake's face as he realised he was in an interrogation 

Jake gulped  
‘Yes sir, I understand’  
Holt didn’t try and beat around the bush   
‘So when did you first fantasise about me, Peralta?’  
Jake took a shaky breath   
‘Florida’  
‘Are you sure? Because I think we both know you’re lying to yourself and to me.’  
Jake looked down   
‘The heist’  
‘Which one?’  
‘The second.’ Jake whispered  
Holt tutted   
‘Two whole years?’   
Jakes silence answered for him  
‘And what have you thought about these two long years?’  
‘Being under your command.’  
‘You have been under my command-‘  
Jake nodded   
‘But I think you need to elaborate’ Holt continued   
‘I’ve thought about you taking control of me, putting me in my place and dominating me’  
Jake looked into his eyes   
‘Sir’

The only thing more infuriating than Jake at work was just how much holt wanted him  
‘Has it been all you thought it would?’ He asked, getting up and walking to Jakes side of the table   
‘Yes sir.’ Jake answered, failing to hide his excitement   
Holt cupped Jake's chin and stared deeply into his eyes   
‘Your final question’  
His finger traced Jakes bottom lip  
‘What do you want right now?’  
‘You.’ Jakes sighed lustily 

Before Jake knew it he was up against the wall, wrapping his legs around holt as they kissed  
He pulled away briefly   
‘Damm you.’ Holt groaned as Jake ground against him  
Jake dropped to his knees, desperately unbuttoning his Trousers   
Holt's hand gripped Jakes hair as he began to suck his cock  
Jake only knew pleasuring him, trying desperately to take as much as he could  
‘Good boy.’ Holt panted ‘Very good boy.’  
His praise only urged Jake on more, gagging and spluttering to savour the taste of his dick  
Holt took a moment to look at Jake, enthusiastically trying his best. It was a beautiful sight, drool running down his chin and his eyes wide as he so desperately tried to please  
Jake felt his grip tighten, and with a groan Holts cum filled his mouth, which he swallowed without prompting

Holt sat down and pat his knee  
‘You’ve been very good, now you’re going to feel very good.’  
Jake straddled Holt, and he gasped softly as he began to pump his cock  
‘Now look at me pet, tell me how good you feel.’  
Jake's eyes were lustful  
‘It feels so good to serve and pleasure you’  
Jake's voice wavered as he stroked faster  
‘It feels amazing to finally have your hands on me’  
They kissed, and holt held Jake by the back of the neck as he pulled away  
‘Now be a extra good boy and ask me politely to cum.’  
‘Please daddy, I want to cum for you.’ Jake pleaded ‘Nothing in the world will satisfy me more.’  
Jake's voice became desperate   
‘Please daddy.’  
‘Cum for me, my very good boy.’  
Holt watched as Jake's eyes rolled unto the back of his head, his moans more beautiful than any piece of music   
After Jake had cum, he rested his head on Holt's shoulder  
‘One more question Peralta.’  
‘Anything’ Jake mumbled sleepily  
‘Would you like to stay the night tomorrow?’  
‘More than anything.’


	6. Work trips and first times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and holt take a work trip and quickly get distracted

‘There’s a prisoner transfer upstate early Tuesday morning, I need someone to accompany me’ Holt announced. Amy’s hand was in the air before he finished his sentence  
‘I will sir! What time do we leave?’   
‘Don’t you have a hearing for that arson?’ Rosa asked  
Amy’s face fell  
‘I’ll come sir. I’ve closed all my cases’ Jake announced smugly   
‘Very well, I’ll drive.’  
Jake could barely contain his excitement 

The drive consisted mostly of classical music being interrupted by Jay-Z, until they neared their destination   
‘I know you’re excited Jake, but we can’t be distracted from the purpose of our trip.’  
Holt saw Jake's face fall  
‘Don’t misunderstand pet, I’ve still got plenty in store.’ Holt assured, giving Jakes leg a squeeze   
He quickly sighed as 99 problems came blasting over the stereo 

Jake tried to kiss him as soon as they came into the room, only to be met with a small push away  
‘Be patient pet, good things come to those who wait.’  
Jake rolled his eyes   
‘Then what shall we do? I bought speed on DVD!’  
‘Definitely not.’ Holt threw an outfit at Jake ‘change.’  
Jake didn’t have to be told twice, scurrying to the bathroom. Holt heard his gasp as he saw the outfit, a very skimpy pair of women’s underwear and an equally bright purple choker.  
When Jake emerged, his skin was bright red with embarrassment. Holt was almost breath-taken at Jakes adorable body, and he was almost tempted to take him right there  
‘There’s a good boy.’ He murmured as he approached Jake

Holt took his time kissing Jakes neck, leaving strategic love bites where no one would see. ‘You’re so beautiful.’ He whispered, making Jake shudder as he grabbed his ass ‘You’re such a good boy’   
‘Thank you’ Jake murmured, each bit of praise only growing his already extremely distracting bone  
‘I want to fuck you’  
‘I want you to fuck me’  
A quick spank made Jake jump   
‘Good.’ Holt walked towards his bag and brought some lube out, turning to Jake ‘I thought that was the case.’  
‘I haven’t actually done anal before sir. Not with anything other than fingers.’  
‘We’ll take it slow, you know your safe word?’  
‘Charles.’

Holt positioned Jake bent over in front of a mirror ‘I want to see that pretty little face.’ Two spanks quickly followed each other, making a warm smile cross Jakes face  
Holt had lubed his fingers, and with a quick nod from Jake he slid his index finger into him  
Jake took a sharp breath before he relaxed, savouring every second   
Holt slowly worked another finger in and pumped slowly, making jakes breathing shallow   
‘Do you want to stop?’  
‘Don’t you dare.’  
Holt smiled to himself, warming Jake up slowly   
‘Do you think you’re ready pet?’  
Jake nodded his head feverishly   
‘I hope it’s not too big’ Jake panted   
‘Title of your sex tape.’ Holt joked as he lubed his cock   
‘Title of our-‘ Jake started, his voice hitching as holt pushed inside ‘sex tape’ he finished with a groan   
He took his time, giving Jake time to adjust to having something bigger   
By the time Holt was halfway in, Jake was already panting, ready to cum  
‘It’s very intense sir’  
‘Then I won’t go any further okay?’  
Jake nodded quickly, as he began to rhythmically slide in and out   
He watched Jakes face in the mirror, pure pleasure covering every inch of his face   
A particularly hard thrust made Jake grip the bed as he cried out with ecstasy  
‘Sir, please may I cum?’  
‘Ask a little nicer for me’  
‘Please let me cum, I’ve never felt like this before.’ He made eye contact with holt in the mirror ‘please sir!’ He exclaimed desperately  
‘Go ahead pet.’   
Jake quickly reached down and came within seconds, not breaking eye contact with holt as he did   
‘Goddam you Peralta’ holt hissed through gritted teeth, pulling out and covering Jakes back with cum  
‘You really are something else.’ He panted, watching a warm glow overtake Jake's face   
‘Now can we watch speed?’


End file.
